This invention related to sound attenuation and vibration isolation in high speed fluid moving devices such as air impellers and the like
It is the general object of the invention to provide a compact assembly of relatively simple design which is highly effective in both sound reduction and vibration isolation and which can yet be manufactured at low cost.